(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the connection device for joining a wiper blade to a wiper arm, and more particularly to a universal connection device for joining a wiper blade to various types of wiper arms.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Beam blades or bracketless blades are the most popular windshield wiper blades of recent days. A typical beam blade 1 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 which has a connection seat 12 configured in a middle section of the wiper blade 1. The connection seat 12 is then fixedly embedded inside a connection device 11 which in turn is joined to a wiper arm (not shown). The connection device 11 usually contains a tab 111 which is pressed or lifted to release the wiper blade (including the connection device 11) from the wiper arm. The connection device 11 is often designed for a specific type of wiper arms such as those having a hook at the end. A wiper blade 1 having the connection device 11 is therefore cannot be mounted on different types of wiper arms such as those using a pin for attachment. As such, different types of connection devices 11 have to be designed and manufactured so as to fit on different kinds of wiper arms, which is not efficient and economical from a production point of view.